


traitors

by pujiiiiib



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, if i use wrong words please tell me and sorry, sara is a cute baby, sorry for interrupting im moving fanfics here
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23497375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pujiiiiib/pseuds/pujiiiiib
Summary: Sara Lance是看不穿的。除非她的小动作当了叛徒。*Ava众多关于Sara Lance的小发现 其中之四。
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	traitors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [20151114](https://archiveofourown.org/users/20151114/gifts).



> 去年和@20151114 想到的情节。  
> 因为不确定用什么分级，还是选择了M，如果不合适请告诉我~
> 
> 如果搬运造成了刷屏困扰，非常抱歉！

“不要觉得你能看清Sara。”

Rip早早告知Ava。即使在特工清楚背下厚厚档案里的每一条描述后，Rip仍无数次听着任务汇报皱眉提醒道。

Ava Sharpe是个好记性的称职特工，时间局上下周知，她当然不会忘记上司的这一句。面对退休杀手，你永远不必担心小心过头。

直到某天她忽然意识到这句提醒可能有瑕疵。

也或是比“某天”遗憾地更晚些的某个时刻。

1.

Sara Lance确实是个了不起的混蛋——不要误会，Ava的重点在最后两个字。有时Ava也会在局里的训练场和其他特工做搏击训练，大多数特工都不能在她手下坚持太久，少有可以让她感觉活动了筋骨的特工通常也会在需要使用武器近身打斗的时候趴下求饶。

Rip选择她来负责Sara不是没有理由。

像现在这样，Sara的两只手臂都被她禁锢在头顶，假如她像平常一样脚下有所动作，或许就能把人压下带回时间局里。但接着Ava看到船长眼里的愤懑消失，像灵魂出窍地恍惚，原来天蓝色的眼睛因为瞳孔放大愈发透亮，Sara不太稳的鼻息断断续续洒到Ava下巴上，船长看起来忽然与人设十分不符地无辜。

Ava几乎要笑了，如果不是意识到Sara奇怪地恼羞成怒，Ava一定会开口说几句玩笑话让她更尴尬。Ava把额头上被撞得闷痛的那一下归为自己分心的教训，却依然忍不住留神关注Sara的反应。

如果前刺客用这样的细微变化来骗人分神，实在狡猾。

Rip说得对，她没法看透Sara Lance。

2.

在乘波号上与Sara打架时发生的插曲几乎化成Ava头脑里不值一提的小沙尘，直到她们与两个爽快的维京大汉同桌喝酒。

“Oh- I’m not really the husband kind.”

啊，维京时代的酒确实不太一样，爽快的灼热感从喉咙口一路绵延到胃里，Ava忍不住满足地打了颤，答应酒桌上男人的话也自然地冒出来。作为时间局里公开出柜的高级特工，她可从来没有需要隐瞒性取向的想法。

只是身边Sara看向她的眼神意外有趣。

Ava说着话侧过脸时正好对上船长的视线，后者表情的确是“哇哦”的样子，但眼里隐约有其他东西。Sara很快扭开头，与大汉继续说关于Beebo的事，Ava在心里记下，也配合着又喝了两大杯烈酒。在偶然用余光瞥Sara时，看到Sara刻意端正的坐姿还有耳廓微妙的粉红色，Ava差点呛了嗓子。

**天啊。**

**那好可爱。**

Ava听到头脑里没用的感叹，努力回想Rip警告她时皱眉的严肃表情。

后来许多混乱的事情接连发生，场面愈发难以收拾，Ava在反复收到老局长的命令后不得不回到时间局里，早先难得的轻松心情也被抛在脑后。她坐在办公桌前，努力把注意力集中到任务差错报告上，却极其不合时宜地感到空洞，像被打扰好梦后的浑浑噩噩，也像心脏凭空漏跳两拍那样不适。

尽管不想承认，但她的确越来越习惯与那群傻瓜在一起。

于是Ava在局长离开之后再次回到维京，又为了带回Sara几乎闯进另一个次元。后脑血管夸张地嘭嘭跳，Ava一时有些耳鸣，身边Legends惊喜的碎语变得模糊。Sara喘着气，理顺了头发之后咧开嘴冲她笑，又重复咕哝“是你回来救了我呀”。

Ava好笑地想，Rip一定受过很糟糕的捉弄，Sara Lance在难以看透的同时又太好懂了。这个人的喜怒比局里那些争着要爬上高位的特工要简单许多，四肢五官的每一个细节都在说话。

Sara犹豫地靠近她，或许是想握住她的手，再说句官方的感谢话。Ava动作更快一些，结结实实抓住Sara的手臂，“你还好吧？”

接着，Ava看到眼前小个子的耳廓迅速红起来，连细小绒毛都因此清晰可见。

**Jesus.**

**有时候她真的很可爱啊。**

3.

Ava一直期待发现Sara的更多秘密，直到这种情绪渐渐被超出友谊范围的感情掩盖——她不得不在交往时把精力都放在隐藏自己的喜欢上。

然后这个灾难般的约会夜就发生了。

从某种角度来说，Ava也认为这个“灾难”仿佛救世主，她不想继续像个劣等演员装哑巴。

Sara昏昏欲睡地靠在她胸口，Ava打赌第二天早晨Sara一定会编着蹩脚台词反过来笑话她，但她决定还是要照顾这个瞌睡虫的船长包袱。

飞船空调温度对于一丝不挂的人来说低了一些，Ava环抱着Sara的那只手拉起被子，确保Sara的上半身都被照顾到。尽管动作小心，瞌睡虫还是不耐烦被打扰般蹭着Ava低声呜哼，Ava把手搭在棉被上，轻声附和着哼哼两声，希望不要彻底吵醒Sara。

“嘿——”Sara奶声奶气地抱怨，“你可以继续把手放在原位的。”

Ava忍不住哼笑，又把手收回棉被下搭着Sara的侧腰。小猫一样满足的呜噜声从Sara喉间冒出来，Ava惊觉自己的探索工作又有了大进展。

**Sara Lance实际上就是柔软的猫咪啊。**

尽管她反复嫌弃这无辜的动物。

“Lance，你原来是撒娇专家喔。”

Ava凑在Sara耳边用气音开着玩笑，被小刺客一手捂住嘴巴。

“拜托——晚安了这位迷人女士？”

Sara眯着眼睛看她，最后撤开手又在Ava嘴角亲了亲。

Ava要被肚子里的蝴蝶掀翻了。

4.

Ava倚在办公桌边捏着鼻梁。

在这么多混乱事件结束后，Ava已经逐渐接受自己的克隆身份，甚至有时悄悄埋怨Rip或设计者没能让她更强大——如果要选她来处理致死量的文书工作，至少该给她更健康的后腰吧，也不至于像现在必须站着休息。

“嘿，都结束了吗？”Sara从办公室外走进来，手里提的外带餐袋开了口子还在冒着白气。

Ava没法说清她们的新关系，类似熟识的好友，又比那多出流连的眼神和微妙肢体接触。她还在熟悉世界观重塑后的一切，所以慢慢来也完全没有关系。至少Sara在和她一起完成每一步。

“再给我十分钟，抱歉。”

“哈。那我就在局长超舒服的这张沙发上勉强等一等。”Sara仍然是开玩笑的语气，听起来却隐约有些别扭。

Ava回到桌前坐下后才意识到Sara的不对劲，她挑眉看向沙发上放空的女人，注意到她搭在膝盖上的手指相互扭捏折磨。这是Ava无数新发现中，排在可爱名单前十的小动作——Sara在为琐碎小事焦虑。

逐个检查待发送的邮件，Ava处理完收尾工作便径直走到Sara身边坐下，后者仿佛初才梦醒，贴着Ava的那侧大腿一颤，Ava发誓她已经感觉到肌肉绷紧、差两秒钟自己就要被前刺客的侧踢掀下沙发。

“嗯？想告诉我你在焦虑什么？”Ava注意到Sara的手指交错更频繁，指关节都几次被挤压到泛白。

“什——什么啊？”Sara音量高得诡异。

**哦，撒谎。**

Ava想到至少五种开着玩笑让Sara坦白的开场，最后还是笑着握住纠结的那双手，催促早点回去吃晚餐。

“啊啊。”然而没等到Ava打开传送门，Sara已经皱着鼻子拖住她的手臂，喉咙里发出奇怪的声音。

**噢。可爱的。**

“是有那么一件事。”Sara的目光在办公室里游走，唯独不看向Ava的眼睛。餐袋被留在茶几上，她仿佛小老头一样低头背着手，又低声叹了口气才抬眼，“就一件。”

“好的，我在听？”

“啊......”

Ava奇怪地有些预感，看到Sara踌躇的模样甚至想抢先答复。但Sara扭捏起来着实像另一个人，Ava几乎觉得自己见到了少年Sara，她真的很享受这样看Sara表现得像个小妹妹的难得时刻。

Sara笑眯眯地看她，额角青筋随动作明显起来，早先背着的双手舒展开摩擦裤缝。

“想和我一起出去约会吗，就，情侣那种，再一次？”

**众神在上，她真的好爱扭捏着玩手指的女孩Sara。**

“如果你告诉我约会不是从今晚开始，Lance，我可能会失望哦。”

0.

Sara Lance是看不穿的。

除非她的小动作当了叛徒。

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢阅读！


End file.
